


Cirque Des Loups

by Kittykat908iu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Legal, stiles is a phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat908iu/pseuds/Kittykat908iu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a ribbon dancer in a circus. He's also a phoenix cause I love Magic!Stiles. Derek is a ribbon dancer too. Derek is Derek and Sterek is Sterek (aka the cutest thing you've ever seen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirque Des Loups

3rd POV

Stiles twirled in the ribbon, spinning in the air like string on a bobbin that had just been left to fly away. He used the strength of his lithe body to wrap the red ribbon around his torso, pirouetting back up into the air. He held a graceful pose; one leg up in the air up above where his head was hanging low with his glitter-fabric covered arms spread like wings to compliment his shiny, feathered costume. He furled the ribbon securely around his chest again and slowly spun down until his feet touched the floor; the ribbon spiraling around him as the crowd cheered and clapped.

“Give it up for Genim, our lovely firebird!”

He bowed to the audience and gave them the widest smile he possibly could. He sashayed off stage into the backstage area to his dressing room.

 

 

Stiles’ POV

I plopped into one of my super cushy chairs, swinging my long legs over the sides. “I keep telling that stupid Harris that I’m a goddamn phoenix! Calling me just a firebird is like calling Lydia a screaming lady or that asshole Jackson a snake boy! Even though it’s technically right, it’s degrading. And I also keep telling him that even though my application says my real name, I want to be called Stiles! Ugh that Harris pisses me off.”

A deep laugh sounded from outside the closed door and I quickly moved to open it. On the other side I found the surprised face of the most beautiful man I have ever seen. 

“Excuse you why are you just standing…out….side….my…..door.” My eyes were immediately drawn to the intricate red mark on the man’s forearm. The same mark on his right arm. “I – you – we – your arm.” The man glanced down at his arm while smirking.

“What this old thing it’s nothing.” I felt a stab-like sensation in my chest. Nothing? The mark that imprints you as my mate is nothing? “My name’s Derek by the way. I’m the new act, werewolf.” He stuck his hand out to offer me a handshake.

I shook his hand,” Stiles, phoenix. Welcome to Cirque Des Loups. I’d offer you a tour but I have to get changed for the next show, see ya later” I moved to shut the door and he put his hand up to block it.

“Actually Lydia already gave me a tour and I feel like we’ll be seeing each other again sooner than you think cause Allison assigned me this dressing room to share with you.” He flashed me a wicked grin. “So let me in little red, we have a show to get ready for.”

I reluctantly stepped to the side and let him in. He closed the door behind dropped his bag in the chair in front of the empty makeup counter and pulled out his costume – a red, skintight, leather vest and black, skintight, spandex pants. I walked over to my makeup counter and grabbed my secondary costume – a skintight gold bodysuit with no sleeves that looked feathered from head to toe.

I slipped off the costume I was wearing and pulled on the new one. I turned towards Derek again the walk to my chair so I could reapply my makeup to see him in nothing but those skintight black pants. I choked and cried internally for the loss of that hot piece of ass that is supposed to be my mate. I quickly sat down and focused on reapplying my gold makeup and eyeliner.

“You ok over there Stiles?” I could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Yup. Nothing wrong over here. The Stiles is completely a-ok.” Did I just call myself’The Stiles’?

And then Harris announced the ribbon dancer pairing for the 8 o’clock show. “And our ribbon dancers for tonight will be Derek the ferocious werewolf and Genim the glorious firebird!”


End file.
